Searching for the Truth5
by ks
Summary: Sophie tells the Cliffhangers Scott is coming back and they give their reaction...Please Review!


A/N: Ok, I got 10 reviews so here is the next chapter like I promised...Please Review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth5  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter and Scott walked into Peter's office. Scott walked over and dropped his bags, then sat on the sofa. Peter shut the door behind them as he walked over and sat in a chair across from Scott. He began going through Scott's bags…  
  
Peter: You know the rules. There's no drugs, sex, or violence. Anything you say to me or any other counselor will be kept just between us, unless I sense harm to yourself or others…  
  
Scott leaned back on the sofa and stretched, not paying any attention to what Peter was saying. He sighed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. He had hardly gotten any sleep; he had been too busy thinking about Shelby and the other Cliffhangers. Will they accept me? Will she talk to me? Have they changed? All these questions had been running through his head ever since he had left his home the day before. He ran a hand over his face and looked around the room. He nervously began tapping his foot on the floor as he snapped out of his trance, just in time to hear the last sentence of Peter's speech…  
  
Peter: Is all that clear?  
  
Scott nodded his head as he looked at the ground  
  
Scott: Yeah, it's cool   
  
Peter nodded his head and tossed Scott's bags to the side  
  
Peter: Ok, looks good.   
  
Peter stood up and clapped his fists together  
  
Peter: Looks like you're ready to meet your new group   
  
Scott nodded his head as he stood up  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Peter held up his finger  
  
Peter: One sec  
  
He walked over and answered the phone…  
  
Scott plopped back down on the sofa and sighed in relief  
  
Scott: Saved by the ring…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked up the steps of the gazebo and ran a hand across her hair.   
  
"I can't believe Peter stuck me with this," she muttered under her breath   
  
She rolled her eyes and then clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, listen up   
  
They all groaned, but eventually quieted down. Sophie sighed as she crossed her fingers, hoping everything would go okay…  
  
Sophie: There will be a new student joining your group today   
  
Daisy: *dryly* So we have gathered together to embrace a newbie  
  
Sophie took in a deep breath and continued, ignoring Daisy's remark…  
  
Sophie: His name is Scott Barringer  
  
She watched as the smirks slowly left everyone's faces…  
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby and raised an eyebrow…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I warned you to be optimistic…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter put the phone back on the receiver and looked over at Scott who was still sitting on the sofa. He was staring at the ceiling and tapping his foot on the floor. Peter shook his head, knowing the kid was nervous. He walked over to Scott and sat in the chair across from him…  
  
Peter: Something you want to talk about?  
  
Scott let his eyes roam around the room, never focusing on anything for too long  
  
Scott: I don't know how to do this, man  
  
Peter nodded his head understandingly   
  
Peter: It's gone be rough Scott, but you can do it   
  
Peter sighed and then nodded his head towards the door  
  
Peter: Come on, we'll drop off yours bags in the guys' cabin and then go see the Cliffhangers   
  
Scott looked down at the ground and pressed his lips together. He then looked up at Peter, slowly nodding his head  
  
Scott: Ok…  
  
They each grabbed a bag. Peter patted him on the back and they both walked out of the room…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat there, stunned at the news Sophie had just given them.   
  
"This isn't happening," she thought to herself   
  
She leaned her head back and sighed, pressing her eyes tightly together.   
  
Shelby: SHIT!   
  
All the Cliffhangers looked over at her shocked   
  
Shelby: This is bullshit   
  
Sophie looked over at Shelby and furrowed her brow  
  
Sophie: Something you want to share, Shelby?  
  
Shelby sat back up and opened her eyes  
  
Shelby: No, I already have   
  
Daisy: *dryly* And I think we got the point, too, Sophie  
  
Sophie gave Daisy a 'look' that told Daisy not to push it   
  
David: By any chance are there two Scott Barringer's?   
  
Sophie gave David a small smile but shook her head 'no'  
  
David: Worth a shot   
  
All the sudden the gazebo echoed with a loud squeal   
  
Shelby: Holy crap, Quenny. What was that for?  
  
Juliete jumped up and bounced up and down as she spoke…  
  
Juliete: You guys, Scott is coming back!   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Boy aren't we quick   
  
Juliete rolled her eyes at Daisy's comment put continued bouncing from foot to foot   
  
Juliete: Why aren't yall happy?   
  
Shelby looked at Juliete with a blank stare  
  
Shelby: *dryly* You mean we don't look happy?  
  
Juliete: NO!   
  
Shelby: Good, I look how I feel   
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby  
  
"Where have I heard that before," she thought to herself   
  
  
Sophie looked around the group. There were mixed emotions on everyone's faces, but it was the expression on Shelby's face that bothered her the most. She had the 'hard as stone' look back on, and that was one Sophie had hoped she had thrown out…  
  
Sophie: Look guys, go around the circle, one word telling how you feel now. Ezra  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow as he studied a nail on the flooring…  
  
Ezra: Shocked  
  
Auggie: Weird  
  
Juliete: Happy  
  
David: Pissed  
  
Daisy: Pleased  
  
Shelby sat there staring at the ground. She didn't know how she felt…  
  
Shelby: Confused   
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Good guys, now why do you feel that way. Ezra?  
  
Ezra: I didn't think I'd ever see him again, much less, not at Horizon   
  
Auggie: Weird, cause I'm feelin' all these different things right now   
  
Juliete: Scott's coming back-I'm HAPPY!   
  
David: Pissed cause he just really pisses me off   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Pleased because I read the moon right  
  
Shelby: I'm confused because it's the only thing I know how to be right now   
  
Sophie again nodded her head, and watched as Shelby stared firmly at the ground  
  
"This is going to be hard on all of them," she thought to herself  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
Next: Scott meets the Cliffhangers  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW (I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews--honest) 


End file.
